Amu Hinamori
Birthday: September 24. *'Bloodtype:' O. *'Height:' 154cm. *'Weight:' 38kg. Amu Hinamori (日奈森 亜夢 Hinamori Amu) is the main protagonist of this anime/manga series. She grew up with a tough outside character and everyone in school addresses her as "Cool and Spicy", but deep down she is extremely shy and timid. One of the reasons that she has this image is because her mother dresses her in gothic and cool clothing. One night, she became tired of everybody viewing her outside character and made a wish to be someone other than herself. The next morning, she finds three odd looking eggs on her bed. The eggs hatch one after one and give birth to her Guardian Characters, Ran, Miki, and Su; later, a fourth Guardian Character named Dia. When Tadase Hotori, the King's Chair of the Guardians of Seiyo Academy, discovers her eggs, he invites her into their team and give her the title "Joker". Though she doesn't want to join the team at first, she eventually gives in after realizing how serious the situation is. As the person with three Guardian Characters, Amu is given the Humpty Lock with mystical powers and so receives the ability to Character Transform. Though she does not know her true self very well, she appears to be rather determined when it comes to helping others. But as Dia indicates, she needs to know herself better in order to be able to do any good at all. In the second season of the anime, she begins to develop her own character and so increases her own powers. The most direct example of this is the new items & skills of the three Amulet character transformations. Also, though she can't see it very well, those around her notice that she has changed. Appearance Amu has pink hair and golden eyes. She often has red-cross hairclips attached to her hair. Sometimes she wears other colored pins, such as blue, white or black. Because her parents clothe her in gothic (or rather 'cool') outfits, everyone in school views her as "cool and spicy". Voice Actress In the anime television series, Amu is voiced by Kanae Itō. Guardian Characters Ran The first Guardian Character to hatch. She is extremely energetic and is almost never seen without her cheerleading pom-poms. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself. In Chapter 38, Ran undergoes a new Character Transformation, along with Miki, Su, and Dia; becoming Amulet Fortune. Ran represents Amu's desire to be more honest and athletic. Likes : Cheering on other people. Hates : Keeping still. Miki Amu's second, artistic and fashionable Guardian Character. She is often mistaken as a boy. Her powers include increasing Amu's drawing and painting abilities. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself. In Shugo Chara! Doki, Miki is the only one out of Amu's Guardian Characters to be able to sense Mystery Eggs clearly. In Chapter 38, Miki undergoes a new Character Transformation, along with Ran, Su, and Dia; becoming Amulet Fortune. Miki represents Amu's desire to be more level headed and artistic. Likes: All about arts. Hates: Obeying people. Su Su is Amu's third Guardian Character. She tends to be very girly and doesn't have much fighting skills, but has domestic skills. She is very good at housekeeping, cooking, and knitting. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself. In Chapter 38, Su undergoes a new Character Transformation, with Ran, Miki, and Diamond; becoming Amulet Fortune. Su represents Amu's desire to be more caring and improve her domestic skills. Likes: Cleaning and cooking. Hates: Caterpillars. Dia Amu's fourth and final Guardian Character. Her egg was created a while after Ran, Miki and Su were born. Because Amu disliked everything that happened in the spring term, Dia lost sight of her owner, and became an X-Character and went to Utau Hoshina. She returned to her slumber after until Amu "shines again" but secretly comes out as a spirit at times. In Chapter 38, Dia comes back when Amu "shines" and undergoes a new Character Transformation, with Ran, Miki, and Su; Becoming Amulet Fortune. Dia represents Amu's desire to be a leader and to improve her musical skills. Likes:? Dislikes:? Special Powers According to the Founding King's legend, the one with three Guardian Characters will have very special powers and will be given the special item, Humpty Lock to be able to harness those powers. It was this item that gave her the ability to Character Transform, as well as granting the other Guardians this ability later. Character Change When one of Amu's Guardian Characters uses Character Change on her, her hair clip will chance form and give her specific special abilities. Ran With Ran, her hair clip becomes a red heart and bestows her athletic and limited flying abilities. But she will also become energetic and honest. Ran is the one Amu Character Changes with the most, mostly controlled by Ran. Miki With Miki, her hair clip becomes a blue spade and gives her increased artistic abilities. Miki is the one Amu Character Changes with the least. Su With Su, her hair clip becomes a green clover and improves in cooking and housekeeping skills, but may accidentally make her "too girly". Character Transformations Amulet Heart Amu becomes "Amulet Heart" when she Character Transforms with Ran, harnessing more powerful athletic abilities, and represents the desire to be more energetic and honest. Outfit: As "Amulet Heart" Amu wears her hair in a side ponytail, much as Ran does and has a cheerleading outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accessories. She has a ribbon tied around her neck and one around her skirt. Amu first becomes "Amulet Heart" in episode 1 of the anime and chapter 5 of the manga. Items: *Cheerleading Pom-Poms *Heart Rod *Heart Speeder (anime) Abilities: Amulet Heart's powers are mostly useful in combat. In this form, she is able to jump to an incredible limit of heights and lengths. She generally uses her pom-poms to generate shields or deflect attacks, while her Heart Rod which is needed for her special attacks ("Spiral Heart" and "Spiral Heart Special"), sprinkles a paralyzing pink energy attacks over the target and throws around like a boomerang. In chapter 31 and episode 80, Amulet Heart learns a new purification technique performed with Platinum Royale called "Platinum Heart". In the second season of the anime, "Amulet Heart" receives a pair of skates called "Heart Speeder", which gives her flying abilities. Amulet Spade Amu becomes "Amulet Spade" when she Character Transforms with Miki, which represents the desire to be level-headed and artistic. Outfit: As Amulet Spade, she wears a blue costume which consists of a light blue blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back. She wears brown boots, dark blue shorts, and striped stockings. Like Miki, most of her hair is inside an identical light blue cap with a Spade decoration. Amu first becomes "Amulet Spade" in episode 6 of the anime and chapter 9 of the manga. Items: *Amulet Spade's Paintbrush *Amulet Spade's Baton (anime) Abilities: While Amulet Heart's powers are most useful in combat, Amulet Spade's are more likely to be used in immobilizing the opponent and neutralizing attacks. Amulet Spade uses a gigantic blue paint brush to manipulate the attacks pf "Colorful Canvas" and "Colorful Canvas Special" to immobilize her opponents by creating a flood of multi-colored paint. Like "Amulet Heart" she sometimes uses this attack in combination with Tadase's "White Decoration". Instead of a painting brush, she utilizes a conductor's baton in the shape of a treble clef as a weapon in the second season. She uses "Prism Music" when using the baton. Amulet Clover Amu becomes "Amulet Clover" when she Character Transforms with maid Su and represents her desire to be a housekeeper and a sweet-hearted character. Outfit: In the image of a maid/housekeeper, Amu wears a maid outfit, consisting of a large, green balloon dress she wears in combination with an apron. A lot of bows are observed in this Character Transformation. She also wears gloves and the same kind of headdress Su wears. Amu first becomes "Amulet Clover" in episode 10 of the anime and chapter 13 of the manga. Items: *Amulet Clover's Whisk *Amulet Clover's Cooking Pan (anime) *Amulet Clover's Bubble Wand (anime) *Amulet Clover's Bowl (anime) *Amulet Clover's Pepper (anime) Abilities: Since Amulet Clover's powers are domestic, she is mostly useful in defense and regeneration. She can also use this character's power to create food. Amulet Clover can use a whisk for the attack "Remake Honey" to restore broken objects and purify X-Eggs. Later, they can also use an attack called "Remake Honey Special". On one occasion, she uses a harmless technique called "Sweet Applique" to create flowers and ribbons on Kairi's weapon. She is also able to generate a pan for defense. In the second season, "Amulet Clover" utilizes a bubble wand. She uses it for "Honey Bubbles", a clearing technique, and later a bowl to absorb her opponent's attack and pepper to make her opponent sneeze. Amulet Angel Amu can become "Amulet Angel" when she Character Transforms with Utau's angelic Guardian Character, El. Amu represents the desire to make love come true, and to be more innocent. Outfit: In this form, Amulet Angel wears a long pink and white gown with red ribbons tied around her chest. She also has a pair of tiny ponytails with winged hairclips on them. She also has wings attached to her back. One funny fact about this transformation is that El can perform the transformation without Amu's permission. Amu first becomes "Amulet Angel" in episode 29 of the anime and chapter 18 of the manga. Items: *White Flags Abilities: "Amulet Angel's" only useful moves are "White Flag", "White Flag Double Plan", and "Angel Wink". (Even though her abilities are reduced by not being with her own owner, Utau. By being super-cute and innocent, she can attract most boys. In episode 35 of the anime, Amulet Angel once attempted to use a power named "Love Repair Beam" to restore two lovers' passion, but failed because the passion was never gone to begin with. Despite being an angel, she does not seem to possess any flying abilities, since her wings are too small and possibly cannot carry Amu's weight. Amulet Devil Amu can become "Amulet Devil" when she Character Transforms with Utau's devilish Guardian Character, Il. Amu represents the rough and tumble character and the desire to be more immature. Outfit: She receives a black hat with bat wings attached to it, a red bat-formed top and a lap with a devil's tail and a pair of black and white stockings. She also wears black boots. One funny thing about this transformation is that Il can perform it without Amu's permission. Amu first becomes "Amulet Devil" in episode 42 of the anime and chapter 25 of the manga. Items: *Amulet Devil's Guitar Abilities: Amulet Devil can use an electric guitar to produce an attack called "Devil's Tune". Amulet Dia Amu becomes "Amulet Dia" when she Character Transforms with shining idol Dia. Amu represents the desire to be more radiant and use the power of music to make wishes come true. Outfit: In this form, Amu wears a pair of ponytails and a yellow hairclip with a futuristic headphone and a pair of double diamonds attached it. Her outfit is a futuristic yellow idol skirt. A yellow ribbon is attached to the back of her neck with straps that go down to her waist. She wears yellow boots that come up to her inner thighs. Amu first becomes Amulet Dia in episode 43 of the anime and chapter 26 of the manga. Her name could sometimes be confused with "Amulet Diamond". Items: *Amulet Dia's Globe Abilities: As a character with an intense shine, Amulet Dia's powers are mostly associated with stars. She can use a small globe to harness a starry attack called "Starlight Navigation". In chapter 38, she uses two new attacks: "Twinkle Shield" and "Shooting Star Shower". This form gives her flying abilities. Amulet Fortune Amu Character Transforms into "Amulet Fortune" with all four of her Guardian Characters when she completely opens her heart to Ikuto, causing the two of them to transform together. While Amu becomes "Amulet Fortune", Ikuto becomes "Seven Seas Treasure". Amu represents the girl who wants to marry her true love. Amu first becomes Amulet Fortune in chapter 38 of the manga. Outfit: In this form, Amu wears a pure white bridal gown with a bow on the top and frills, pure white opera gloves, and a bridal veil on her head. On top of the veil is a bow and a jewelled flower brooch with the gems representing the colors of Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Abilities: As a character of true love, her powers are rather touching to the heart, which is a little bit like Amulet Clover's domestic skills. Amulet Fortune can give off a wave of good feelings for her healing ability "Open Heart Full Bloom! True Love", allowing X-Eggs to become cleansed and those affected by despair to feel warmth and love. Trivia: *This Character Transformation does not last very long. *This is the first joint transformation. *The name Amulet Fortune comes from: Amulet: Amu's given name is part of the word "Amu'''let." Fortune: Can mean luck or wealth (hence Seven Seas Treasure). Open Heart Amu's finishing move to cleanse an X-Egg and/or X-Character, and later Wishing Eggs. She can perform this technique while in the form of either Amulet Heart or Amulet Spade, and in the second season of the anime, as Amulet Clover. Family *Ami Hinamori:' Ami is Amu's pure-hearted younger sister. Ami is very fond of Amu and Utau. Ami can also see guardian characters. *'Tsumugu Hinamori:' Amu's father. *'Midori Hinamori:' Amu's mother. *'Shuu Hinamori:' Amu's cousin. (Anime-only) Relationships Love Life *'Tadase Hotori:' Amu had a crush on Tadase due to his "prince" outer character and confessed her love in public. Since then, she has been noticed by Tadase. The two become closer once Amu joins the Guardians. After a while, when on a trip, Tadase reveals that he likes "Amulet Heart", but not Amu herself. As the story developes, and Tadase sees that "Amulet Heart" is just a small part of Amu, he confesses to her, not "Amulet Heart". He is one of the few who have confessed to Amu so far. *'Ikuto Tsukiyomi:' When Amu first meets Ikuto, he attempts to steal her unborn eggs, but fails every time. Though she says she doesn't like him and he constantly teases her, they have shown attractions to each other. In volume 7 chapter 28, Ikuto also confesses to her, but she doesn't belive him because he always teases her. She opens her heart to him fully by hugging him and showing her true feelings in chapter 38, Character Transforming to Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure. :In the manga, when Amu finds out he is being used by Easter, she and the others decide to save him. *'Kukai Soma:' Kukai is considered one of the main couples in Amu's first three triangle love, which consisted of Tadase, Kukai, and Ikuto. Amu and Kukai share a close relationship, and Kukai is always there for her. Even if Amu did admit that their relation ship is "Brother sister like" at the beginning, but then it develops more, with Amu imagining him as one of her love candidates for her wedding. However, their relationship stays as friends and companions. :Kukai was also the first to learn about Amu's stolen chara, Dia, and was the first male guardian to character transform with the help of Amu. *'Kairi Sanjo:' Kairi became closely attracted to Amu after getting to know her, but tries to hide those feelings due to his mission to get close to the Guardians and find out about their weaknesses, under order of his older sister, Yukari Sanjo. In the end, it was she who persuaded him to fight for what's right instead of doing Yukari's bidding. :Before he returns to his hometown, he confesses his feelings to Amu. *'Nagihiko Fujisaki:' Amu has never known that Nadeshiko, her best friend, is actually a boy in female disguise. During the time they spent together, Nagihiko has develop intense feelings for her, but never admits it. They continue to be friends after he comes back under his real identity and takes up the Jack's Chair. Friendships *'Nadeshiko Fujisaki:' Amu and Nadeshiko shared a close bond of friendship shortly after Amu joined the Guardians. During that time, they were best friends. Amu doesn't know that Nadeshiko is actually a boy named "Nagihiko Fujisaki", however, she thinks that the two are twins. *'Rima Mashiro:' Rima was transferred to Seiyo Academy during spring term. At first, she was very cold towards Amu, but after they learn to understand each other, Rima becomes Amu's best friend. *'Yaya Yuiki:' Yaya's relationship with Amu is mainly friends and companions. *'Utau Hoshina:' When Utau was still working for Easter, she considered Amu a rival she won't lose to, mostly because she is jealous of how much attention her brother Ikuto pays to her. Throughout the first half of the series, the two continue to be rivals and even kept one of each other's Guardian Characters. After Utau returned to good, she and Amu grew closer to each other. *'Lulu De Morcerf:''' Lulu considers Amu a rival, but after they spend a Christmas evening together with each other's families, they become closer. See also *Ran *Miki *Su *Dia *Tadase Hotori *Ikuto Tsukiyomi *Humpty Lock *The Guardians Category: Guardians members Category: Shugo Chara! characters Category: Main characters Category:Featured articles